custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Xvla
Category:User: } }|[[Category:User:Mercatorprojection]]|}} Xvla is a Zon. He is part of the Keo Botez and Keo Botez Order. History Pre Bounty Hunter The only thing known about Xvla before being a bounty hunter was that he had no powers and that he was a common criminal in the island Balan. Bounty Hunter During an attempt to steal from a trader, Xvla was involved in a accident involving electricty. Not much was known about the accident, other than Xvla obtained lightning powers, and enhanced agility. But after the he discovered his powers, he used them to start a business-bounty hunting. He stole two blades and a chain to help him for the business. He also put lightning powers into them. But he was only hired by being that wanted their eneimies killed. But that all changed when he was trying to steal from a store, for his own benefit . While trying to escape, he was stopped by Rahiko and Zako, whom none knew each other. He was knocked out by a punch from Rahiko. Rahiko and Zako thought that either side was helping Xvla so they both started fighting. In the end, all three were arrested once the Toa and the local enforcers arrived. Later that night, when he was in his cell, a mystrious being teleported inside of Xvla's cell and took him to The Pit. Keo Botez During Rahiko's adventures, Rahiko, and the others, found themselves in The Pit. There, he met Xvla, this time without battle. But the other Pit prisoners wanted to kill Rahiko, becuase Rahiko was the one who sent them there. But Xvla didn't remember that Rahiko and Zako were the ones who did the same to him, the trio were left to work together to escape. Personality Xvla likes to take a lot of risks, and put his powers to the test. He also likes to play dirty, and would even kill, if he could. He kills due to his belief that he is brings justice to the evil better than Toa, cause he kills and they don't. He also likes cannons and guns. Abilities and Skills After Xvla's "accident", he gained enhanced agility and the ability to create/manipulate lighting. He can also turn into lighting, which then allows him to "teleport". After The Raid of The Star People, he absorbed the Beast Crystal. He then gained night vision, heat vision, enhanced strength, enhanced speed, enhanced agility, enhanced stamina, enhanced endurance, fire and ice restitance, enhanced hearing, enhanced smelling, enhanced sight, water breating, and camouflage. Later, however, his camoflauge power had developed into an invisiblity power. Included with his Beast powers, he could grow claws when he was angry. But he has since learned how to grow the claws without getting enraged. Tools Xvla carries two lighting swords, a lightning chain. He also has couple guns, which inlcude a Stealth Gun, a Hyrbrid Machine Gun/Missle Launcher, and an Energy Blaster. He also learned how to use his claw power at will. Category:Keo Universe Category:Adopted Pages Category:Merc's Recycled Pages